


Not at all cheesy Valentine's

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Late, but a goodie.





	Not at all cheesy Valentine's

Our story begins in Argus Filch and Kreacher's shared bedroom which used to be a broom cupboard in Hogwarts.

Kreacher said, "I don't like cheesy Valentine's day."

"Neither do I," said Argus in agreement.

Kreacher went on, "So, I had an idea to make you a not at all cheesy Valentine's."

Argus insisted, "Go on."

Kreacher smiled. "It's not much, but it's all I could manage."

He handed Argus a homemade rag doll of himself.

Argus beamed, "I love it." He added, "I got you something too."

He handed Kreacher a shiny, bronze plaque.

Kreacher smirked. "What's this?"

Argus told him, "It just says the day we met, not at all cheesy; I swear."

Kreacher grinned. "I love it."


End file.
